L'adestiel
by Cas'linlinm
Summary: Pourquoi Dean veux être seul avec Castiel? Et quel est donc cette affaire qui préoccupe tant le petit Sammy et qui est la cause de ces étranges phénomènes ? Peut-être bien que leur futur n'est pas finalement aussi pourri qu'ils le pensaient...


Chapitre 1:

"Dean, Arrête ça!" hurla Sam, venant de se faire joyeusement réveiller par son frère à la voix de Céline Dion raté, provenant de la salle de bain.

En effet, le petit (grand) Sam et son très cher frère Dean Winchester venait tout juste de rentrer d'une chasse, un groupe de vampires un peu trop gourmands à leurs gôut... Ils en étaient sortis avec quelques blessures, rien de très grave mais suffisamment pour ne pas arriver à supporter l'horrible voix d'un frère alcoolique prenant sa douche à 7:00 du matin en chantant "highway to hell".

"I'm gonna highway to hell!! Tananana nan, highway to hell!!

-LA FERME !! Hurla de nouveau le petit dernier sentant sa patience s'effriter.

-Oh! C'est bon t'a fini Samantha, si en plus j'ai même plus le droit de chanter ...aller debout maintenant! Repliqua dean de manière sarcastique tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Dean écoute, S'exprima enfin Sam après quelques secondes significatives de silences, c'est pas parce que monsieur a fait une sieste dans la voiture juste avant la chasse d'hier que tu dois venir me réveiller aux aurores!" Dean soupira longuement et fit la moue pour bien faire comprendre à son frère qu'il lui fesait la tête. Sam lui, prit cela comme une victoire et laissa choir lourdement ça tête sur son oreiller, tout en replongeant lentement mais sûrement dans le sommeil.

Quelques minutes après que Sam se soit rendormit, Dean vint le secouer comme un prunier en criant:

"Sam réveille toi! On a un cas dans l'Ohio, non rectifications, deux cas: un dans l'Ohio l'autre à New York, allez debout, Samyyyy!

-Dean?

-Ouais?

-Dodo la ferme ... "Et en disant cela sam refourrait pour la énième fois de la matiné sa tête dans l'oreiller .

"Allez sam, insista le grand frère, je te laisserai dormir dans la voiture.

-Dean?

-Ouais?

-Tu fais chier...

-Je sais je suis né pour ça petit Sammy, aller debout!"

En réponse à cela son frère grogna bruyamment pour bien faire comprendre à l'autre que la situation lui déplaisait, puis il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en lançant à son frère d'un ton las et fatigué:

"TU fait les recherches, ok?

-No problemo, lui répondit ce dernier un grand sourire sur les lèvres."

Sam, sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain se stoppa frappé par un fait, il se retourna vers son frère, déjà posté devant l'ordinateur, et toujours avec ce stupide sourire heureux collé au visage.

"Dean, je peux te poser une question? demanda Sam les sourcils froncés

-Je t'en pris.

-Depuis quans exactement est tu content d'aller chasser ET de faire les recherches? Interrogea celui-ci en croisant les bras.

-Mais voyons Sammy, répondit Dean plus nerveusement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, nous sommes des chasseurs, c'est notre travail, continua-t-il crispé.

-Et depuis quand, tu te sens enthousiaste pour aller travailler ?"

Insista Sam fixant Dean intensément. Ce dernier était maintenant aussi crispé que s'il était constipé (sympa l'humour...) et on pouvait voir à ses yeux fuyant qu'il cachait quelque chose. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam et il interpella son frère qui s'était muré dans un mystérieux silence:

"Ah dean mon cher grand frère!" Surjoua Sam. Dean le regardait à présent comme si un troisième oeil et une sixième oreil lui était apparu sur la tête.

" Sam? appela Dean perturbé par l'attitude de son petit frère.

-J'en était sûre, continua Sam avec un grand sourire, et toujours avec ce ton théâtrale.

\- Sûre de quoi exactement ? A présent on pouvait voir la peau du vaisseau de Michel pâle comme si il venait de manger quelque chose de pas très frais.

-Tu as bien dit que tu avais deux cas? Questionna Sam plus calmement mais toujours avec son petit sourire malicieux.

-Oui et?

-Et bien...si tu m'a fait savoir qu'il y avait deux cas ce n'est pas pour par hasard... Je ne sais pas moi... qu'on se separt et que je prenne l'impala et que toi desesperé de faire ton travail tu demanderai à castiel de venir avec toi.

-Non!"

La réponse avait malheureusement fusé trop rapidement et Sam compris qu'il avair visé juste (comme d'habitude quoi...)

Il fixait maintenant son frère afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il nétait pas idiot, et qu'il avit bien vu les rougeurs s'étant dessinées sur le visage de son grand frère. De plus cela fesait un bon moment que Sam avait remarquer le petit manège de son frère avec Castiel, dès que l'ange débarquait il s'en suivait de longues secondes pendant lesquels les deux tourtereaux se mangeait du regard, et il y avait aussi le fait que Dean prenait de plus en plus de temps pour faire découvrir les us et coutume des humains à l'ange. A vrai dire dans tout ces moments là, même si ces deux là ne sorte pas ensemble, il se sentait toujours de trop, il tenait la chandelle quoi! Et c'était plûtot agaçant.

"Écoute Sammy, je sais que ton mariage avec Becky t'a beaucoup perturber mais c'est pas non plus une raison pour que tu te mette à imaginer des choses. Expliqua Dean tentant malgré tout de garder son calme.

-J'imagine rien, répliqua le plus jeune, je constate!

-Dans ce cas, tu constate des trucs vraiment ... étranges!

-Très bien, explique moi donc pourquoi en l'éspace de la quasi totalité de notre vie toute nos chasses ont été commune et là, BAM d'un coup tu te décide à ce qu'on se sépare."

Dean balbutia très "élégamment" des débuts de phrases, mais ne répondit pas vraiment à la question posé, car lui même savait très bien que son frère avait réson...

Salut les geens, une petite review constructive pour une personne qui recommence à écrire T.T…. s'il vous plaît ??

Breeeef, de mon point de vue c'est assez cucu la praline pour le moment . Maaaaais bon ça risquait pas de duré très longtemps (rire sadique).

Sinon il ya Franchement moyen pour qu'il y ai des petits référence a d'autres séries (les paris sont lancés).

Allez plein de bisous baveux et à une prochaine ~•~


End file.
